The present invention relates to suspension systems and more particularly to a suspension shock absorber for bicycles.
Suspension shock absorbers proposed for bicycles have been based on helical coil springs, pneumatic springs, and elastomeric springs. Elastomeric springs have the advantages of relatively low cost, low temperature sensitivity, durability, and a lack of a potential for leakage of a gas or liquid. Previously known elastomeric shock absorbers have several drawbacks as well. Since the compression of the elastomeric material provides the shock absorption, shock absorbers based on an elastomeric element generally permit only a relatively short operating stroke. Previously known designs also have limited capability for variable damping.
There is, therefore, a need for a front suspension shock absorber for a bicycle which is reliable and durable, lightweight and economical, has a relatively long operating stroke, and includes both spring support and damping. Preferably, the shock absorber should permit the user to adjust the spring preload without altering the stroke and adjust the damping rate "on the fly" between two or more values, one of which may be complete "locking out" of the shock absorber.